


Jump Then Fall

by proboning



Series: When you said forever and always- [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, they're all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to hang with Cas, but has to bring their little brothers along too.<br/>Part 1 of a series. This summary blows. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Then Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I usually keep my notes for the end, but decided the beginning is best in this instance. :)  
> -Obviously no one is an angel or demon, so I decided that means I get to play with ages. Yee!  
> -Dean and Cas are older than Adam and Michael by 8 years (Sam and any of the other angels I use fall in between)  
> -This is a timestamp fic. So instead on going chronologically everything will be random and information will be scattered.  
> -Michael is sick, but you won't know with what until future installments! I might never actually tell you with what, but I'll drop hints and you can ask and I'll answer. :)  
> I think that's all the important business, I hope you enjoy!

**~**

Dean and Castiel were walking down the sidewalk, away from the Winchester’s house and towards the park down the block, when they heard a little voice call after them. Kate Milligan (Dean’s stepmom) was relaxing during one of her, very few, days off and was lounging on a lawn chair with a book and glass of lemonade. She looks up to watch her son Adam, Dean’s half-brother, and his best friend Michael, who is actually Cas’s brother, run towards their brothers.  
  
Dean looked down at Adam when he got close enough to stop in front of his brother. “Whadd’ya want Adam?” He asks as he glances to the side at Michael.  
  
Adam looks up at Dean, eyes big and looking extra blue. “Mike and I were wonderin’ if you’d let us come to the lake with you.”  
  
Dean frowns. He was kinda hoping he’d get away without Adam noticing they’re gone. Not that he doesn’t love his youngest brother; but he wanted to hang with just Cas today. “I dunno, Adam. The lake is pretty dangerous.” His eyes flitted over to the boy beside his brother.  
  
Adam doubled his puppy eyes and started to protest, but Cas interrupted him. “I don’t mind them tagging along. I’m sure we can watch over them just fine.”  
  
Dean sighs quietly, deciding that trying to protest would be worthless. “Okay, you kids can come. But stay with us the whole time.” Adam lets out a victorious yell and Michael just smiles at everyone shyly, taking ahold of Adam’s hand. “Hey Kate, we’re taking Adam and Mike with us to the lake. Is that okay?”  
  
She sets the book onto her chest. “Do you have hand sanitizer?” She calls, shielding her eyes to see Dean’s nod.  
  
“I always do.”  
  
Kate waves a hand, picking the book back up. “Then go ahead. But make sure they don’t fall or break anything. Keep a close eye on them!”  
  
“Once again,” Dean calls over his shoulder as he, Cas, and the boys begin walking. “I always do.” Dean reaches behind himself to pull Adam, and by extension Michael, in front of the older boys. Everyone is quiet on the short walk to the lake. Cas smiles quietly at their brothers’ joined hands, and Dean watches Cas. Dean’s always watching Cas.  
  
The lake is in a small park, one that has frequent campers and fishermen; it’s too small to be insanely popular, however. They follow the short path to the shore of the muddy water. It’s too cold to swim, but it’s still a nice place to hang out. Adam darts off down the shore, headed into a thin patch of trees, dragging Michael behind him. Dean watches carefully as Adam’s blonde head and Michael’s black one zigzag between the trees. Cas crowds in close to his friend, following his gaze and smiling.  
  
“They’re quite the pair, I think. “ He says.  
  
Dean turns to look at his friend. “Yeah, they’re like us when we were kids. “  
  
Cas looks at Dean, eyebrows twitching up a fraction. “I believe we still are children, Dean.”  
  
Dean scowls, looking down at the ground. “We’re fifteen. I think we can consider ourselves teenagers, _Cas_.” He reaches out to push his best friend, smiling as he sways a few inches but doesn’t step away. “’Sides, we’re in _high schoo_ l, there’s no way we’re still considered kids.” Castiel doesn’t respond, just grins down at his shoes and kicks a rock into the water.  
  
They’re quiet for a few minutes before Dean gets tired of the silence and starts talking about a girl, Lisa Braeden, from his Math class. Dean isn’t sure, but he’s pretty positive he’s got a crush on her, and he thinks she’s got one on him too. Castiel doesn’t say anything, just nods his head and frowns at the water. Dean was really expecting a bit more support from his best friend, but maybe Cas is just waiting for him to finish before telling him how he’s excited for him.  
  
Dean’s just told Cas about how he’s pretty sure he’s going to ask Lisa to the winter formal when he hears Adam yelling for him and crashing through the trees. Dean and Cas both whip around and run towards their younger brothers. Adam looks scared and pulls Michael closer to himself. Michael’s crying and holding his arm close to his chest.  
  
Cas immediately drops to his knees and starts soothing his brother, running a hand through Michael’s black hair and wiping away tears with the other hand. “What happened Adam.” Dean demands, kneeling beside Cas. Dean looks over his own brother, making sure he’s not hurt. Adam starts stuttering; not getting anything out. Dean forces Adam to face him, pulling his eyes away from Michael. “Adam.”  
  
Adam looks at Dean, his eyes wide and watery. “We were chasin’ each other an’ I jumped over a log, but Michael didn’t jump high enough an’ he fell. He hurt his hand an’ now he’s crying.” A tear leaks out of Adam’s eye. “Make him stop crying! I don’t like it!”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows shoot up; he’s not used to his littlest brother crying. The kids usually pretty strong and he doesn’t even cry when _he_ falls and hurts himself. That happens quite often, actually, seven year olds are clumsy. “It’s okay, Adam. Look, he’s not crying anymore. It’s okay.”  
  
Dean looks over at Cas; who’s finally calmed Michael down and is trying to pull the kid’s arm away from his chest. Michael finally relents and lets Cas touch him gingerly, looking like at any moment he’ll snatch his hand back. The cut isn’t deep, but there looks to be glass imbedded into the heel of Michael’s hand and a long scrape from the middle of his palm down to his wrist. There’s blood seeping from the wound, it should have stopped, but with Michael’s condition it won’t for a while.  
  
Dean debates taking out the hand sanitizer to at least clean the flesh. But he knows it would hurt worse that an antiseptic wipe and the glass could cut deeper. So instead he watches as Cas lets Michael cradle his hand back to his little chest; his Superman shirt already bloody. “We have to get him to Kate.” He says to Dean as he stands up, bending back down to scoop Michael into his arms. Adam reaches out, moving faster than a seven year old should be able, and latches on to the back of Michael’s blue shirt; having to stand on his tip-toes in order to hold on when Cas straitens out.  
  
Dean reaches for his own brother, trying to pull his fingers from Michael’s clothes. “Adam, you have to let go. It’ll be fine. Mike will be fine.” Adam doesn’t listen and twists his little fingers tighter, beginning to shake his head quickly. Dean looks around, sighing before he picks his own brother up. The kid’s not going to let go, so he might as well make it easier for them all.  
  
He listens to Michael’s little sniffles as he and Cas practically jog the short distance to the Winchesters’. Adam doesn’t take his eyes off Michael, and Michael doesn’t look away from Adam. Dean huffs and looks at the kid himself. Mike looks pale and shaky, green eyes huge, bloodshot, and scared. He keeps his hand as close as he can to himself and Dean can see blood pooling into his palm. A sharp stab of worry shoots from Dean’s chest to his stomach. Mike could get a mean infection from that, he won’t bleed to death of course, but this is still really bad.  
  
Kate must hear them coming, because she tosses the book and is on her feet before they come to the yard. She rushes to Cas and looks at Michael, her eyebrows are knit with worry, but she smiles reassuringly and gently takes the boy from Cas’s arms. She turns towards the house but hits the Adam Snag and causes Dean to stumble after her. She looks at him impatiently but doesn’t stop or comment. “What happened, Dean?”  
  
“Adam says they were chasing each other and Michael tripped. I think there’s glass in the cut.” He swallows, worry spiking through him again.  
  
Kate sets Michael on the kitchen table, Dean following suit with Adam; Michael immediately scoots closer to his kid brother. Castiel stands nervously behind the table as Kate gets the first aid kit. She sprays antiseptic on a pair of tweezers before turning to Michael. “This is going to hurt, okay honey?” Michael looks at her, eyebrows furrowing, then throws himself into Adam; burying his face into Adam’s shirt. Kate looks like she wants to coo at them, but refrains in order to pick shards of glass from Michael’s flesh. She instructs Dean to get a cloth with warm water; Dean does as asked and swallows heavily as she cleans the blood from the gashes. Michael seems to push further into Adam but doesn’t cry, even as Kate turns the antiseptic spray onto the cuts.  
  
After Kate disinfects Michael’s arm and wraps it in gauze, she gives both Adam and Michael a kiss on the forehead and puts them back on the floor. “Why don’t you play in your room for the rest of the day, huh?” Both boys nod before running upstairs to Adam’s room. “Be careful!” She calls after them.  
  
She turns to Dean and Cas, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. “Why did Michael have the opportunity to trip?”  
  
“They ran out of our sight.” Dean mumbles, looking guiltily at the tiled floor. Kate starts to talk, but Dean goes over her. “He would’ve tripped anyway! Even if he were right in front of us!”  
  
Kate purses her lips. “I agree, he could have, and I won’t yell at you for that. But Dean, you too Cas,” she looks over at Dean’s friend. “You both need to _watch them_. Not only are they children, but Michael could get seriously hurt.” Her tone leaves no room for comment and her face keeps Dean from trying to make one anyway. “If you’re going to take them places on your own, you have to be responsible. How would you feel if Michael was to get sick from falling, or if he broke a bone and you could have prevented it or gotten him home faster?”  
  
Dean swallows thickly and looks back down to his feet, remembering the worry he felt when he saw Michael’s hand. Kate must see something in his face because she softens and sighs. “It was scary wasn’t it?” Dean nods, and sees Cas fidget from the corner of his eye. “You’ll keep a better eye on them next time, yeah?” Another nod and Kate’s patting him on the arm, doing the same to Cas as she passes, and walking up the stairs.  
  
It’s quiet in the kitchen after she leaves. “Sorry Cas.” Dean finally says, still staring at the floor. Castiel shifts closer, muttering something sounding like “It’s okay, Dean.” But Dean shakes his head. “No, it’s really not. I should’ve been watching them. Mike’s your brother and he could’ve gotten seriously hurt.”  
  
“Well I could’ve been watching them myself, and I wasn’t so it’s both of our faults. Just leave it. We know better for next time.” Cas’s blue eyes are sharp, he’s always hated when Dean blames himself for things he couldn’t control. Dean grits his teeth, but nods anyway.  
  
Letting out a heavy breath, Dean looks at his friend. “So, Cas, what do you wanna do until dinnertime?” Cas smiles brightly at him and turns to leave the kitchen. Dean follows, as he always does.  
  


**~**


End file.
